


Day 17: Fire

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Femslash February [17]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Teacher Fiona, old west au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Fiona makes a move on her hot guide.
Relationships: Fiona/Nisha (Borderlands)
Series: Femslash February [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619746
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Day 17: Fire

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February! Send a request on Tumblr (I don't know Borderlands 3 peeps, but I'll try if requested, specify if you want nsfw, or it will be sfw). https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/post/190576925284/femslashfeb-any-world-any-fandom-any

The fire crackled into the country sky, warming the two women and their horses. Fiona sipped from the flask Nisha had handed her.

She winced as it tore down her throat. She shuddered. “How can you stand this stuff?”

Nisha laughed. “It may not be fit for a teacher such as yourself, but it numbs me just fine.”

Fiona took another sip, choking it down. “What are you numbing?”

“Everything.”

“That sounds lonely.”

She grunted. “The world is lonely. The only thing you can do is distract yourself temporarily.”

She didn’t know if it was the whiskey that gave her the boost of confidence, or the sad look in her guide’s eye. She stood, stumbling only a little before walking around the fire to Nisha's side where she knelt down. “I could distract you.”

The ranger’s lips quirked upwards. “You’re drunk, miss.”

“So? You saying you don’t want me?”

“I’m sayin’ you’re drunk and you’re going to regret being indecent in the morning. A good, clean teacher like you don’t wanna mess around with a no good thing like me.”

Fiona frowned. “You’re not a thing! And… And I wouldn’t mind getting indecent…”

“Yeah, say that to me when you’re sober.”

Frowning, Fiona huffed. “Fine! I will!” She fought her way to her feet again and angrily stormed over to her side.

“Alright, then.”

“Alright!” Fiona snapped back.

Nisha laughed and lay down on her sleeping bag. “Night, miss.”

Fiona snorted angrily, her determination rising.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
